Sword Art Online Mini Zekken's Adventure
by Retro David
Summary: In ALO, Yuuki drank a milkshake which would get bigger everytime she took a sip. She gets shrunk and goes on an adventure facing giant enemies, and attempting to get attention from giant friends, and finding a way to grow to normal. Will she find a way to grow back, or will she just have fun eating giant food, which isn't so bad, or maybe deal with giant bugs, which is bad?
1. The Milkshake

In ALO, Yuuki walks around town in Alne and walks to a milkshake stand.

Yuuki: I'm in the mood for a milkshake. Hmm? What's this? Super Milkshake. Get's bigger every time you take a sip? Wow! That's amazing! I wanna try it.

Stand Worker: Hello, how may I help you?

Yuuki: I'll take one Super Milkshake please?

Stand Worker: One Super Milkshake? Are you sure?

Yuuki: Yeah, I'm sure! Strawberry flavor.

Stand Worker: Alright. Coming up.

She buys the milkshake which is served in a small cup and she walks over to a bench and sits down.

Yuuki: This is gonna be great.

She takes a sip of it and it gets a little bigger.

Yuuki: Wow! It's amazing! It's growing every time I take a sip! This is milkshake heaven!

To her it's the cup that's growing, but...

Yuuki: Wow! The cup grew to my size!

She continues to drink from it until there was no more and that the straw got to big to sip from. The cup disappears.

Yuuki: That was so amazing! Worth it! Wait.

She notices that the bench she sat on is giant.

Yuuki: The bench is giant?

She looks around her and notices that everything is gigantic around her.

Yuuki: Wait! Why is everything giant?! Hold on. That milkshake got bigger every time I took a sip. It didn't get bigger!

She starts screaming with a squeaky voice.

Yuuki: I'VE BEEN SHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!


	2. The Big World

Yuuki: How is this even happening?! Wait. That guy! He's so gonna pay!

She flies over to the stand where she got her milkshake from.

Yuuki: Hey you! Grow me back to normal now!

The stand clerk doesn't hear her because of how small she is.

Yuuki: Hey! Hello?! Down here you big jerk!

He still doesn't hear her and he logs out.

Yuuki: That stupid little...

She flies around town for a little while. Good news is that nobody mistook her for a bug.

Yuuki: Oh gosh. What the heck am I supposed to do? This reminds me of that game I played... Nope! Talking about that game is bad luck! Good thing my sword shrunk with me so I can take down some giant bugs.

She continues to fly around and look around. Suddenly, she bumps into the back of a familiar Undine and falls all the way on the ground. It was Asuna. She was with Kirito and Yui.

Yuuki: Oh, Asuna! Hey Asuna! Down here! Hey!

She couldn't hear her.

Asuna: So, are you two ready for a picnic?

Yui: Yeah! I want some of Mommy's sandwiches!

Kirito: It's been a while since we had them.

Asuna: Well, now you both get to have some. I even packed desserts too.

Yui: Really?! Yay!

Yuuki: Asuna! Kirito! Yui! I'm down here! Come on!

They still can't hear her, she runs by Asuna's boot and taps it.

Yuuki: Hey! ASUNAAAAAAAA!

Asuna accidentally kicks Yuuki sending her flying away.

Yuuki: AHHHHHHH!

Asuna: Did I just kick something?

Kirito: I don't know.

At a restaurant...

Salamander 1: Do you know how to survive in Xenoblade 2?

Salamander 2: Nope. I've never even played it but I suck at it.

Salamander 1: Oh yeah, me too.

Yuuki hits the window right by them and slowly slides down. The two Salamanders look and they laugh a little.

Salamander 1: Wow. You don't see that every day. Reminds you of the movies, huh?

Salamander 2: Yeah. That little girl that just hit the window is cute.

The tiny swordswoman gets up and starts getting fired up.

Yuuki: Ok! That's it! I've had it! I'm coming for you Asuna!

Kirito, Asuna and Yui fly away to look for a safe spot for their picnic.

Yuuki: Oh for crying out loud!

She flies after them but she's too slow and they are too fast because of how big they are.

Yuuki: This is gonna suck. Hope they don't go too far.


	3. Trying to get Attention

Yuuki finally arrives at the spot where Kirito, Asuna, and Yui are having their picnic. She lies down on the really tall grass, all tired.

Yuuki: Finally! I made it!

She gets up and starts climbing up Asuna by her back.

Yui: Yummy!

Asuna: I have more if you want some.

Yui: Yeah! I want some more! I want some of Daddy's too.

Kirito: Are you sure, Yui? This one is spicy.

Yui: I want some!

Kirito: Ok, here you go.

Yui takes a bite of the spicy sandwich and begins to scream.

Yui: IT'S HOT! AHHHH!

Asuna: Oh boy. Good thing I brought some water. Here you go Yui.

The little girl drinks the water and starts feeling better.

Yui: I don't want that sandwich anymore.

Asuna: Ok, don't start eating Daddy's sandwiches. Have some of mine.

Yui: Ok.

Yuuki continues to climb up Asuna.

Yuuki: Was it really that spicy?

She finally makes it onto Asuna's shoulders.

Yuuki: Made it.

She climbs up to Asuna's ear and screams.

Yuuki: ASUNAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Asuna: Ahhhhh!

Kirito: Asuna?! What's wrong?

Asuna: Something just screamed inside my ear.

Kirito: What?

She notices Yuuki on her shoulder and she picks her up with two fingers.

Yui: Is that a bug or a doll?

Yuuki: Hey, what's up?

Asuna: Yuuki?!

Kirito: Yuuki?!

Yuuki: It's about time I got your attention!

Asuna: Yuuki, what happened? Why are you so tiny?

Yuuki: You guys are honestly making this so awkward.

She tells them the story about the milkshake.

Asuna: A milkshake shrunk you down?

Yuuki: Next time I see that punk who made that, I'm gonna punch him.

Kirito: Is he still online.

Yuuki: I tried to get his attention, but I'm too small.

Yui: Your voice is squeaky!

Asuna: Oh yeah, so cute!

Yuuki: Oh great.

Kirito: Do you know how you'll get big again?

Yuuki: I'm not in the mood for being short forever. Wait.

She thinks about the good life of being small, with the giant food.

Yuuki: On second thought I think that giant food would be awesome!

Kirito: Really?


	4. The Small Life

Asuna: So Yuuki. Are you feeling hungry?

Yuuki: Yeah, pretty much.

Asuna: Well, I've brought some muffins. I made them myself.

Yui: Muffins!

Yuuki: Muffins?!

Kirito: Umm, Yuuki. Aren't you too small to eat the muffins?

Yuuki: Nope!

Yuuki takes a bite of her giant muffin.

Yuuki: This is so worth it! I don't know whether to thank that guy who sold me the milkshake or just kick his butt! Maybe I'll do both.

Yui: It's yummy!

Asuna: I'm so glad you both like it.

Yuuki: I think that being small isn't such a bad thing after all.

Yui: You'll love it Yuuki! I'm tiny almost all the time!

Yuuki: I bet you love the giant food.

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna: To be honest I really love when Yui is a tiny shrunken pixie. She's so cute.

Yuuki: Yeah, me too.

Later on, they head home, and they take Yuuki with them.

Kirito: We're back. Do you think we should find a way to cure Yuuki?

Asuna: Maybe. I'll start making dinner. In the meantime, Yui, would you like to play with tiny Zekken?

Yui: Yeah! Let's play hide and seek. You count and I'll hide.

Yuuki: Ok.

She counts to 20 and starts looking for Yui.

Yuuki: Ok Yui, where are you.

She travels around the gigantic house to search for Yui.

Yuuki: Hmm. The whole place is huge. It could take me a while to look for her.

A giant bug crawls up to Yuuki.

Yuuki: Oh crud!

The bug tries to eat her, but Yuuki takes out her sword and uses Vorpal Strike.

Yuuki: Get away from me you oversized bug!

She continues to attack the bug with her sword until it dies.

Yuuki: Guess that's one thing I need to deal with when I'm like this. Now to finish looking for Yui.

She continues to venture around the giant house and climbs up the table. She looks under a paper towel and finds Yui there.

Yuuki: Got you Yuuki!

Yui: Ahhh! You found me!

Yuuki: Yeah. I had to deal with giant bugs to find you as well.

Yui: Oh.

Asuna: Dinner's ready!

Yui: Ok! Let's go!

Yui changes back to normal and carries Yuuki to the dinner table.

Asuna: Ok, I have made some steak and salad for everyone. So eat up.

Yui: Yummy!

Yuuki: It's delicious.

Kirito: Yeah. This is the best.

Yuuki: Ok. So good news is giant food. Bad news is giant bugs. Hope it'll work out fine.


	5. Giant Monsters

Kirito and Asuna go out hunting for monsters, along with tiny Yuuki.

Kirito: Are you sure you can handle these monsters at that size?

Yuuki: Of course I can. I'm that powerful anyway.

Asuna: You sound just like Kirito. You should really lay low for a while.

Yuuki: Oh come on! I want to fight these guys too!

Asuna: Ugh. Fine.

Yuuki: Yes!

Kirito and Asuna start taking down some giant frogs. Yuuki is busy trying to take one down.

Yuuki: The bigger they are, the more freaking harder they are to wipe out.

Asuna: Good thing her sword shrunk with her.

Kirito: Yeah.

Yuuki: Man, this is harder than it looks.

The frog grabs Yuuki with its tongue.

Yuuki: Oh crud!

It pulls her into its mouth, eating her.

Asuna: Yuuki!

Kirito: Yuuki!

Asuna: Oh no! That monster ate her!

Inside the frogs stomach.

Yuuki: I can't believe I just got eaten by a mob. Reminds me of that story quest when I played Little Red Riding Hood and I got eaten by the big bad wolf. This is just even worse. So gross. You know what? I'm out of here! Fairies don't make good snacks!

She takes her sword and starts attacking everywhere. She uses her ultimate attack, Nova Ascension. Meanwhile, the same frog that ate Yuuki goes to attack Kirito and Asuna, but it suddenly disappears and Yuuki falls in the tall grass.

Kirito: What the...

Asuna: What just happened?

Yuuki: Woo! That was some frog, huh?!

Asuna: Yuuki?

Kirito: What did you do?

Yuuki: I just attacked the frog from the inside so I could get out of its stomach. I was ticked.

Kirito: Oh. You sure showed him.

More monsters show up.

Kirito: Oh, here comes some more.

Asuna: You sure you can handle them Yuuki?

Yuuki: You literally just saw me take down a giant frog. Of course I can.

Kirito: Ok, let's go!

They continue to attack the monsters that show up. They take them all down.

Yuuki: Woo! I'm beat! Anyone wanna call it a day?

Asuna: Yeah. I'm pretty tired myself.

Kirito: So am I. Let's head home.

They head back to the house.

Asuna: Hey Yuuki. Are you tired of dealing with giant monsters?

Yuuki: Not really. I'm actually tired of dealing with giant bugs.

Asuna: Giant bugs?

Yuuki: Yeah. I ran into some recently in the house.

Kirito: Hahahaha!

Yuuki: What's so funny?!

Kirito: That must be really embarrassing for you.

Asuna: I think you're right. Hehehe!

Yuuki: For crying out loud! I hate dealing with giant bugs! Jeez this sucks so hard!

Asuna: Yui is lucky that she doesn't have problems with giant bugs when she's small.

Yuuki: Maybe because she's normally on your shoulders or lap, or even your hands.

Kirito: Oh yeah.

Yuuki: Wonder if I can get big again. If I do, I'm gonna miss having giant snacks.

Asuna: I had a feeling you would say that.


	6. Smaller than a Bug Now

Back at home, Leafa shows up.

Leafa: Hey guys.

Kirito: Hey Sugu.

Yui: Hi Aunt Leafa!

Yuuki: Hey Leafa.

Leafa: What the... Yuuki?! Why are you so tiny?

Yuuki: I don't want to talk about it. Wait, what is that?

She points at the milkshake Leafa is carrying.

Leafa: Oh, well this is something called the super milkshake. I heard that it gets bigger every time you take a sip. I think I'm gonna drink it now.

Yuuki: Oh my god. That's the milkshake that shrunk me!

Leafa prepares to take a sip, but then Yuuki quickly jumps super high.

Yuuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She pushes the milkshake out of Leafa's hands and Yuuki falls to the ground. The milkshake spills on the shrunken swordswoman.

Yuuki: Oh crud.

Yuuki starts shrinking smaller. She is now smaller than a bug.

Leafa: Gah! The milkshake spilled on Yuuki and she got smaller!

Asuna: That must be the milkshake that shrunk her.

Yui changes into her pixie form and heads down to the floor to look for Yuuki. She finds her sitting down and picks her up.

Yui: I found Yuuki!

Asuna: Oh my goodness. She's smaller than a pixie now. Come to think of it she's now smaller than a bug.

Asuna carries Yui in her hand who is carrying Yuuki in her hand.

Yuuki: Just how am I gonna get big again?!

Leafa: Wait, so that milkshake I was about to drink was the one that shrunk Yuuki?

Kirito: I guess so.

Leafa: Is that true Yuuki?

Yuuki: Yeah it is.

Asuna: Just where is this quest to grow her to normal.

Yuuki: And now I have to deal with super giant bugs. This is just perfect.


	7. Shrunk and Disappeared

Yuuki: I wonder how small I can get.

Asuna: I can hardly see her in my hand. She's just like a little dot.

Kirito: Here, use this.

Kirito gives Asuna a magnifying glass to see Yuuki.

Asuna: Wow, you're really tiny, Yuuki.

Yuuki: And you're really gigantic.

Leafa: How are we supposed to grow her to normal?

Yui: Everyone! I just found the location of a monster drop with the cure for Yuuki!

Kirito: You have?

Yui: Yeah, but this enemy has the ability to cast size changing magic at their enemies so they can go tiny.

Asuna: I see. Do you guys think we should still go?

Kirito: I think we'll handle it.

Leafa: We have to help Yuuki out after all.

Asuna: Well then, I'm coming too.

Yuuki: So am I. I'm the one who's getting cured after all.

Kirito: Are you sure you can handle the enemy at that size? You're smaller than a bug, you know.

Yuuki: It's fine. I got this!

Asuna: I'm not too comfortable with you fighting a super colossal enemy.

Yuuki: You've seen me fight super colossal enemies before, right? So I'm coming with you guys. You can't stop me!

Everyone sighs.

Kirito: Fine, you can come.

Leafa: I have a bad feeling about this.

They head to the place where the monster is supposed to spawn and they start fighting it. Kirito uses Vorpal Strike, and Leafa uses wind magic. Asuna uses Quadruple Pain, and Yuuki uses Vertical Square. The enemies HP hits the red.

Kirito: It's nearly down!

Asuna: Just a little more to go.

Yui: Be careful everyone! The monster is about to unleash it's special attack!

The enemy unleashes its shrinking magic, and Kirito, Asuna, and Leafa quickly step back. However Yuuki was too late to move and the shrinking magic hit her.

Yuuki: Oh no!

Asuna: Yuuki!

Yuuki starts shrinking one more time, and then she disappears.

Leafa: Yuuki just disappeared.

Kirito: This is bad.

Inside the atom world, Yuuki is in.

Yuuki: Wow, so this is what an atom looks like up close huh?

She continues to shrink down and the atoms around her get bigger as she gets smaller.

Yuuki: Am I still shrinking? When am I gonna stop?

Yuuki continues to shrink smaller and smaller into the microscopic world, hoping to stop soon.

To be continued in, Micro Zekken's Adventure.


End file.
